(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma processor, a deposition apparatus including the same, and a deposition method.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A process technology with which a conductive or non-conductive thin film is uniformly and correctly deposited has become important as semiconductor integration technology has been developed.
Thin film deposition methods may be classified into chemical vapor deposition (CVD), physical vapor deposition (PVD), and atomic layer deposition (ALD), and these deposition methods use plasma.
Meanwhile, to increase thin film deposition speed, the requirement for a multi-wafer processing system simultaneously processing several substrates is increased. In this multi-wafer atomic layer deposition system, when using a spatial division, it is important to generate uniform plasma by using a simple device in each reaction space in a plasma enhancement deposition method.
To generate the uniform plasma, plasma power supplied to each reaction space must be uniform. To generate the uniform plasma in each reaction space, each reaction space may be connected to a different plasma power source and may be applied with the same plasma power, however the equipment is complicated and the cost is increased in this case.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.